


It Would Never Be Light Again

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Death, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, I am so sorry, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Janus Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roceit - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, intruality, tw blood, tw bodies, tw caps, tw cursing, tw darkness, tw death, tw guilt, tw injuries, tw killing, tw murder, tw self hate, tw suicide, tw unsympathetic remus sanders, tw weapons, tw yelling, word count: over 3000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: It was only supposed to be a joke.A fun little thing to do with no harm spilling over into reality. That’s what it was supposed to be.!Please read the warnings!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	It Would Never Be Light Again

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: "Just like that, everybody is gone."  
> Credit: @obsessedalli on Tumblr. 
> 
> Reality credit - I've been watching Supernatural, so yeah that's where I got a lot of this. 
> 
> Tw: Death, murder/killing, blood, cursing, suicide, weapons, unsympathetic Remus (sort of), bodies, darkness, yelling, caps, self hate, guilt, injuries.

It was only supposed to be a joke. A fun little thing to do with no harm spilling over into reality. That’s what it was supposed to be. 

“Virgil! Logan! Come out we’ve got to go  _ NOW!!”  _ Roman shouted, practically breaking down the door to Logan’s room in his hurry and terror. Virgil and Logan sat bolt upright, wearing identical looks of confusion. “Roman, calm down. What’s going on?” Logan asked, adjusting his glasses and shooting Roman a questioning glance. “Please, guys, just come with me!! I don’t have any time to explain!! Please!!” Roman begged them, casting frantic glances all around them. It was at this moment that the lights flickered on and off, startling all three of them. “Ro, you’re scaring us. Tell us what’s going on!” Virgil insisted, refusing to move an inch. “Guys, I’m begging you with everything I have. PLEASE COME WITH ME!!” answered Roman, practically crying now.

It was at this moment that the lights completely sputtered out, plunging them into blackness. When the walls started rattling, shaking loose pictures and random objects resting on dressers. When a loud booming began echoing throughout the mindscape, seeming to reach into Virgil and Logan’s very bones. At this point Virgil and Logan realized that something was very, very wrong. Both wordlessly stood up, not sparing a thought for the abandoned tablet that had been watching movies on. Roman, making sure they were following him, turned and silently led them out into the pitch black halls. 

“Roman, you owe us a fucking explanation right. Now. What the hell is happening, and why is it happening?” Virgil hissed as the trio silently crept down the halls, not allowing themselves to think about why every disturbance had suddenly halted, leaving behind an eerie quiet and stillness. “I agree with Virgil. An explanation would be very prudent at this point Roman, Logan replied, also whispering. “Both of you, trust me when I say, this was never met to happen.” Roman answered as they rounded a corner, the door of the basement now in sight. “Patton and Janus are already there. Once we get inside, I promise I’ll explain everything.” Reaching the door to the basement, Roman turned the handle and it slid open with a groan. Gesturing for them to enter and descend down the stairs, Roman made sure they were well down before slipping inside himself and shutting the door with a click. 

Logan yanked on the string to the basement light, clicking the light bulb on and bathing the room in a yellowish light. This illuminated Patton and Janus huddling in the corner, doing their best to avoid notice from anybody… or anything. Both sprung up, faces flooding with relief. “Oh kiddos. I’m so glad you’re ok. We were really scared, but you’re safe.” Patton spoke all of this quickly, the words spilling out. Roman emerged from the stairwell, looking around at the group. Virgil whirled, not willing to wait any longer. “Ok Princey. It’s time you tell us what the hell is going on here, and why we’re running around like we’re trying to hide from the devil! And… where’s Remus???” Janus and Patton moved towards the group. At this moment, Janus spoke up. “I should probably be the one to explain. After all, this was all my idea. And I take full responsibility.” At this moment, Janus shifted his right arm and Virgil gasped. It was bloody and red, covering in gashes and claw marks. Logan’s eyes widened as both him and Virgil searched their brains for something, anything to say. 

“Since we have unleashed something that should stay very much locked up, I will give you the summarized version.” Janus said as he eased himself to a sitting position on a nearby crate, letting out a soft sound as pain as his arm jolted. “Well, let me see. Me and Roman were spending time together in my room, content. It was at this moment that I suggested we try something I had seen in a show I watched recently. This thing was some sort of ritual. Obviously, now I understand that this was a terrible idea. Roman, at the moment wholeheartedly agreed. So, we googled some obscure ritual chant and prepared.” Janus paused, inhaling deeply. 

“Oh my god Jan, please tell us you’re kidding. Please tell me you and Roman didn’t try some demon summoning ritual. PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE NOT THAT STUPID!” Virgil screamed, tears running tracks down his face. Logan immediately rushed to his boyfriend, enveloping him in a hug and whispering calming things. “Vee, kiddo, please keep calm. Freaking out now will do us no good. At Least let Janus finish!” Patton said, eyes saying he knew exactly how Virgil felt. Roman said nothing, and one glance at him could tell you he wanted to vanish and never reaaper again. Virgil took a deep breath, choking his sobs down to nothing, before nodding once. 

Janus began speaking again at this, closing his eyes as he forced the words out. “We gathered the necessary materials and began this.” 

“Looking back, I truly don’t know what we were thinking.” Roman chimed in.

“Yes well, we did it nonetheless. Once we finished the chant, the candles went out and a wind seemed to echo through the room. We stepped backward obviously, more than a little spooked. Then, the candles came back on. And standing in the circle-” Janus once again paused, the words seeming to cause him physical pain. “Was something I wish I never EVER saw. It was terrifying, and ancient. Older than this world, and everything in  it.” 

Everyone waited, the room quiet as a grave. “Well… what is it? What did you summon?” Patton dared to ask, hesitantly meeting Janus’s gaze. Janus inhaled deeply, and all of a sudden Virgil thought of an axe, waiting to strike the helpless tree. 

“It’s death. We unleashed death.”

The reaction was immediate. Virgil hissed and lept backward. Logan’s eyes widened, and he began to tremble. Patton’s eyes also widened, and he silently began to weep in fear and worry. Janus and Roman fidgeted, avoiding eye contact with every possible person and thing. But Logan could sense that it wasn’t over yet. “Guys? Is that all?” Logan inquired, stomach already sinking. It was Roman who spoke up this time, voice pitched to a whisper, cracking with fear and shame. “It breezed past the barrier, pushing us aside. Janus tried to fight it, and it nearly ripped his arm apart. It threw us into the wall like we were just flies. I think I heard it say something. ‘Foolish’, I think. Then it blew through the door. To Remus’s room.” Patton inhaled sharply, before gesturing for Roman to continue. “I heard him scream, and then he went quiet. That’s when we ran out the door to find everyone. We got Patton first, and then you two. And now, here we are.” 

Shock hung in the air like humidity as everyone did their best to process what they had just heard. Each side wore a different expression of fear, surprise, grief, or some combination of all three. Finally, Logan spoke up. “So, what you are saying is. You summoned death, unintentionally. Death did something to Remus and now we don’t know where he is. We are now hiding from this being for an undefined amount of time.” Roman and Janus nodded, and Virgil softly muttered “holy fuck” under his breath as he sat down. Patton said nothing, but his face said everything there was to say. He was terrified, and grieving. But he wasn’t going to give up yet. 

“Well, I must confess that I do not know what to do next.” Janus said, clutching a cloth to his arm that he had pulled from his pocket. “Nobody does kiddo. You’re not alone.” Patton replied, and Virgil and Logan nodded. Roman said nothing. It was at this moment that a howling echoed through the basement, and everyone stood bolt upright. Roman whipped his head around, looking frantically for the source, or the danger. When the shelves started rattling, they all silently met eyes and bolted for the stairs. Roman was the last up, staying to make sure that everyone got out. Shutting the door, they all took off down the hallway, fear chasing them like a hellhound the whole way. 

They ran down hallways, slowing to walks whenever Janus’s arm became too much to bear. It was still bleeding, leaving a blood red trail wherever they went. Roman led them in the general direction of the mindscape’s exit, but it wasn’t long until they realized they would never make it. It was too dark, everything was still shaking, and the shadows still stalked them. They dodged it several times, hiding around corners and inside empty rooms, but you can’t stop death. 

Logan was the first they lost. It happened so fast, so unexpectedly. The group was just going as fast as they could down the hall, and Logan was whispering to Virgil how he would listen to whatever band Virgil wanted once they were out of this. Roman was hugging as close to Janus as he could, and Patton was bringing up the rear. But then, a dark tendril reached around the corner and snatched Logan away. There was a scream of pain and then a sound, something not unlike a spattering of blood. Virgil screamed, bolting for Logan’s body, tears and pain and anger filling his eyes and face. Dropping to his knees beside Logan, Virgil barely noticed that the thing was gone, leaving nothing behind. Virgil sobbed, tearing, wrenching sobs as his heart was wrenched from his chest. “No no no no no Lo-Lo please wake up. Lo, I love you I can’t live without you PLEASE WAKE UP!! Please, come back to me!!” Virgil continued to cry, tears falling from his cheeks to Logan’s still, unmoving chest, his neck bent at an unnatural angle.

Roman yanked him away from the body, but Virgil just dropped back down, begging Logan to come back to him. It took all of Roman’s strength to wrench Virgil permanently from Logan’s side, and he was crying the entire time. “Vee, come on. Please, we’ve got to go. I know you’re in so much pain. But please, we’ve got to keep going!” Roman said, begging Virgil with everything he had. Patton silently reached out, tears spilling out over his eyelashes, and gave Virgil’s shoulder a squeeze. Janus also knelt silently, hugging Virgil quietly, not uttering a word. Several minutes past, and then Virgil took several ragged breaths before standing, and the group silently moved on. 

Patton was next. This time, they caught a glimpse of a silhouette at the end of the hall before it vanished. And the silhouette looked vaguely like Remus. Patton barely had time to look surprised before he was incinerated, burnt to nothing in the span of only a few seconds. They stood there in shock, brains not fully processing what they had just seen. And then, reality came rushing back. This was the final straw, and now everybody openly sobbed. Standing stock still, staring at the spot where Patton had just been, wishing with everything they had to bring him back.  _ “Come on Patton, please. I’m so sorry. Please come back. Don’t leave us.”  _ Roman begged in his thoughts, drowning in an ocean of guilt. Finally, clinging to each other for support, the group continued to move, holding on to the hope of running or escaping with everything they had. But they knew it was worthless, that as they walked, it was only delaying the inevitable. 

As they trudged on, Janus silently whispered in Roman’s ear, saying everything he wished to say. “Ro, I love you with all my heart. And I always will. You’re fantastic, and the best person I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. I love you so much.” Roman turned, meeting the unshed tears in Janus’s eyes with his own sadness. “I love you too Jan. I love you so much. You will always be my prince.” Roman whispered back, and he wasn’t even surprised when Janus was yanked away from him. He wasn’t surprised when barely a second passed before a sword had embedded itself in Janus’s chest. It didn’t change anything though. It didn’t stop him from falling to his knees, losing every reason to keep going. It didn’t stop him from sobbing until his lungs felt like they had been ripped out and stepped on. It didn’t stop him from cursing and yelling and begging Janus to come alive again. “Jan no no no NO NO NO. I love you so much Jan-Jan, please come back to me!” Roman sobbed. “I will kill you!” he screamed to the air, fighting Virgil off as he tried to lead him away.

Roman gave in, eventually. Virgil gently pulled him up and on, Roman felt his soul wilt and die, fading to nothing, along with the boy lying on the floor behind them, stabbed through the heart. 

The two lost track of how many times they went in circles, aimlessly wandering, void of hope and spirit. When Virgil was yanked into the door of the bathroom they were passing and Roman heard the click of the lock, he snapped. Rushing for the door, Roman begged. “Please, whatever you are, please. You’ve already taken everything. Please please please please PLEASE just let my friend live!!!!” he shouted banging on the door. “Virgil! Answer me, I’m begging you!” Roman backed up then, launching himself at the door, trying to break it down. He smashed partially through it, and backed up to go again. “Virgil! Don’t worry, I’m coming!” Roman shouted, running for the door again. But then, an ear shattering crash echoed from the other side of the door, and the door flew open. Revealing Virgil, collapsed on the ground, surrounded by broken glass, head smashed through the mirror. Roman stood there, saying nothing doing nothing. 

But then, he very slowly stepped forward and walked to the broken mirror, before facing where his reflection would have been. “Just like that, they’re all gone. Dead and gone and never coming back. And it’s all because of me. My fault my fault my fault my fault. How could I have been so stupid? How-” Roman was cut off slowly by a trembling voice at the doorway. 

“Roman? It’s me.” Roman whirled to find his brother standing there. Remus was a sight for sore eyes, his clothes ripped and torn, covered in gashes and scrapes and trails of blood. “I can feel it inside me, fighting to take control back. I can’t hold on forever. It’s stronger than me.” Remus whispered, tears dripping from his face to the glass shard covered floor. “Remus what- Where have you been? What happened!” Roman asked, rushing towards his brother, all caution forgotten. But Remus backed away, shaking his head emphatically. “Stay away! It’s going to kill you! Roman, listen to me. Death… it’s possessing me. It took everything I had to wrench control away for a bit. And I can’t hold it much longer. When it gets control back, it won’t be happy. It already made me kill them all! Virgil and Logan and Patton and Janus. I could feel everything, even as I screamed and thrashed and fought it. It is the most awful, horrible thing. To see your friend’s dead bodies, and know it was your hand that killed them. Roman, please, you’ve got to kill me!” Remus cried, eyes pleading with his brother. He spread his arms wide, every inch of his body shaking and trembling. Remus repeated it again, quieter this time. “You’ve got to kill me.”

Roman’s face filled with confusion, eyebrows scrunched together. Then, realization dawned across his face. Realization that Remus was deadly serious. Roman shook his head many times, chanting all the while. “No no no I will not kill you! There must be some other way! I refuse to kill you Remus. You’re my brother, and you’re all I have left.” Remus said nothing, only drew a dagger from his jacket and tossing it onto the floor in front of Roman. “Please. You have to do this. I’m hurting too. I’m dying on the inside, grieving and guilty. And I know you are too.” Roman looked away, sniffling and wiping his face. “But please. Roman, you’re my brother. And I love you. But you have to kill me.” Remus said simply, no cracks in his demeanor. “Did you know that me and Patton were dating? We were going to tell everybody today.” Remus paused, silently crying. When he started talking again, his voice was filled with pain. “I had to sit back and watch as some  _ thing _ made me kill the person I loved the most out of everybody in this world.” Roman started to answer, but then Remus doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. 

But he straightened up again, and now it was not Remus. Something else looked out from behind his eyes. Something cruel and cold. “Foolish human. You thought you could keep me trapped, once I was summoned? Idiot. And now, I’ve killed everyone you love. And I don’t plan on stopping here-” the thing was cut off as Remus’s body doubled over again. Roman rushed to his brother, disregarding the dagger on the floor. Remus stood up, once again himself. His face was covered in sweat, and he was breathing in quick little gasps. Making eye contact with his brother, Remus once again spoke. “Don’t you see, Roman? It’s stronger than me, and I can’t fight it forever. I will lose, and then you will die and so many more people. YOU’VE GOT TO KILL ME!!” Remus shouted, sobbing and pleading. Roman said nothing, but he seemingly came to a decision and bent over to pick up the dagger. 

Roman said nothing, but stared directly into Remus’s eyes. “I love you Rem.” Roman whispered before raising the dagger in one swift motion and slicing his throat open. Remus screamed, rushing to Roman’s side as his brother’s legs gave out and he fell to the ground, still twitching and bleeding. It only took a minute, but then Roman lay still. No life lingered inside him anymore. “No no bro please. Don’t leave now. You have to survive. I was the one you were supposed to kill.” Remus paused, pain rushing over him in waves. “You were supposed to live.” Remus whispered, sitting back against the wall, surrounded by destruction. 

_ This is your curse, the thing whispered to Remus inside his head. You couldn’t convince him to get rid of me, so now you have to live. I’ll leave you here. There’s nothing left to be worthy of my attention. Always remember, Remus Sanders - Your curse was once to be alone. But now, your curse is to live.  _

Remus screamed and threw his head back as he felt the thing leave him, rushing and roaring away in a shape of shadow and bone. He could barely make out its shape, shrouded in shadow, as it left the bodies behind and strolled down the hall. It turned once though, It turned, facing Remus directly. And doing nothing. Nothing but offering him a single, silent smile. And then vanishing into the air, like it had never been there. Remus cried then, huddling in upon himself. The thing was gone, but the darkness remained. Remus doubted it would ever be light here again, or happy. Remus screamed out then. “Somebody! Anybody! Please, just answer me! Please… I don’t want to be alone…” he trailed off, begging for something, anything, to hear him and answer. But nothing did. Everybody was dead, and Remus was alone. He was surrounded by a graveyard of souls, a place where life had once roamed freely. But not anymore. Life would never set foot here again, except for Remus. He would live on. Until death claimed him, like everybody and everything else. Until death claimed him, like it had claimed everybody he ever cared about. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I am very very sorry. I went over the top. 
> 
> Leave any thoughts in the comments!


End file.
